


Platinum Adventure

by gingerweirdo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: 1 is a spoiler, Alternate Universe, And canon divergences, It's pretty normal, Ok so i've decided on 2 major plot changes, and such, but MC talks, but using a personal experience, but you will see, help i don't know how to tag, mwahahahaha, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerweirdo/pseuds/gingerweirdo
Summary: Basically pokemon platinum the game as an anime, with 2 major canon changes, with possibly more? I'm really not sure yet. Also, I'm playing the game as I write, and so it will have the pokemon I'm using and such.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Kouki | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The adventure begins.

**Author's Note:**

> For now just setting up the characters and world, for those new to pokemon.

The dawn light shone through the curtains. Shifting slightly in his sleep, Lucas started grumbling to himself that he wanted more sleep. Suddenly, he bolted up out of bed, remembering that Professor Rowan’s special pokemon documentary was being shown that morning. Lucas loved and respected pokemon, despite not having one of his own. His best friend almost from birth, Barry, absolutely adored pokemon and was much more outspoken than Lucas.  
He had a few less boundaries too, some might say too few, exemplified by him crashing through Lucas’s door a moment after the two boys got dressed.  
Today was one of Barry’s days, he apparently had a foolproof plan for something, Lucas was too tired to properly listen until Barry smacked him round the back of the head, finally making Lucas pay attention.  
“Oi Lucas, are you even listening? I just said I know how to get us pokemon!” Barry exclaimed, noticing Lucas’s confusion and annoyance at his friend. Taking a minute for that to sink in for his friend, Barry remembered he had left his bag at home and ran off.  
“I- wait-- BARRY WAIT” Lucas yelled out his door as Barry dashed off to his house. “Mom did you hear him too?” He asked his mother, who was now sighing wistfully out the window as she cleared up from breakfast, her blue hair shifting as she scrubbed “Yep, now go make sure he doesn't hurt himself or someone else all right?” As her son grabbed his scarf and jacket -after all, Sinnoh was a pretty cold place- she glanced at him running out, and threw his red hat at the back of his head, and smirked when he looked back to see what just happened.  
His hazel eyes once again flashing with mild annoyance, shifting to a smile as he looked back at his mom’s signature smirk, after all, it was the smile that had won over his father. Speaking of whom, Lucas was the spitting image of his father, Blue hair and hazel eyes that were just a bit more perceptive than she remembered. His outfit was one of function, long blue trousers with dark boots and a white shirt with a light blue jacket, topped off with a red hat.  
Finally ready, he ran over to Barry’s house and knocked on the door, however, when he got the ok from Barry’s mom and pulled the door open, Barry crashed into him with a massive  
THUD!  
“ACK- Oh hey Lucas! Come on, let's go!!” Barry said, despite Lucas’s obvious confusion.  
“Wait- where are we- oh for the love of- whatever” Lucas sputtered, following Barry out of town and into Route 201, where they took the first steps on a journey. A journey to catch ‘em all.

Lucas finally caught up to Barry as he looked at the tall grass with a certain… hunger in his eyes as he thought of all the pokemon that could lie within..  
“Hey Barry.. You alright there buddy? You know we can’t go in there right?” Lucas said, voice slightly trembling as he realised the likelihood of Barry doing something stupid.  
“Lucas! I have a plan, remember! Now c’mon, have a little faith in me alright?” Barry exclaimed, noticing Lucas's worry.  
“And that plan would be?” Demanded a still anxious Lucas.  
“Well, You know that Professor Rowan? He studies pokemon at his lab in Sandgem town right?” Barry protested slightly at his friend’s worry.  
“Yeah, so?” Lucas said, still on the fence.  
“SO, he must have pokemon right? We should try to convince him to give us pokemon! If we run fast enough through the tall grass, the pokemon aren’t gonna be able to get us!” Barry said, with not a small amount of glee.  
“NO! Barry you can’t!!” Lucas yelled, now truly worried for his friend. He grabbed Barry and turned him to face him. Barry’s eyes were glistening.  
“It’s just.. so hard..” Defeat ran through his voice and sobs racked his body.


	2. The First Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Barry battle! Also light Dawn/Lucas fluff?

“I think it is high time I introduced myself.” Came an old, gruff voice from behind the boys. Lucas turned first, leaving his friend to get out all of his frustration. Barry still shook with grief as he realised his dream of travelling all over Sinnoh would be crushed before it began. Eventually he turned towards his friend and the old man, the latter of whom seemed to be deep in thought at something Lucas had said.  
“Very well, I truly admire the passion you and your friend have. You, Lucas have done a good thing for your friend and yourself today.” Said the old man, whom Barry now realised to be..  
“PROFESSOR ROWAN?!?” Barry yelled as he realised the weight of the situation now unfolding.  
“Yes, that would be me. Please, spare me any pleas for pokemon or declarations of your dedication to my works. Because this young man has already done so.” At this, Rowan smirked and waved over his assistant Dawn, who had emerged from the lake to the west of Twinleaf Town.   
“This is Dawn, the plucky young girl who helps me out.” Rowan explained, again with a smirk as he grabbed the briefcase she held carefully.  
“Watch it you! Hehe, hi! As the professor so illustriously stated, I’m his assistant in the field, it’s nice to meet you!” The girl had blue hair like Lucas, but it was slightly darker, and even then that was where the similarities ended, her eyes were a cool blue that seemed to pierce any glance her way. Her eyes reminded all who saw them of the lakes that dotted the Sinnoh region, said to hold mythical spirit pokemon. She had a white hat that covered her ears with a pokeball design on it, and a large red coat, pink scarf and deep blue boots.   
“Now that introductions are out of the way, I think these guys are ready when you are! Barry. You come over here first, Lucas says you already know which pokemon you want, and judging on your personality, I think I do too.” With that, Rowan opened up the briefcase revealing 3 inconspicuous looking pokeballs.   
“These are some rare pokemon that I'm sure you will recognise from my documentaries, I think they’re fit to join you on your adventure. Each is highly excitable and has great potential for battling, if you choose to take that path.” Rowan explained, as the boy’s smiles grew wider and wider.  
“ALRIGHT!! I want Chimchar, the fire-type monkey pokemon!” Barry claimed excitedly as he grabbed the middle ball from the briefcase.  
“Great, because I’d like Turtwig, the grass-type turtle pokemon!” Lucas requested, unlike Barry checking with the Professor before grabbing the left-most ball.  
“Now then, we can’t have Piplup all alone like this… Ah Dawn, why don’t you take it? You already have a pokemon don’t you, should be a new friend for your partner.” Rowan recommended, offering the final ball to her.  
“Wow thanks Professor! I’ll gladly take her!” Dawn exclaimed happily at her new friend. After admiring their pokemon for a time, the professor and Dawn left for Sandgem Town.  
“Well then Lucas… I suppose it’s time isn’t it?”   
“I suppose it is.”   
“Well then” Barry challenged “Lucas. I challenge you to a pokemon battle.”  
“GO TURTWIG, LET’S WIN THIS!” Lucas yelled, sending out his partner, both of them looking ready to go.   
“CHIMCHAR, I CHOOSE YOU!” Barry cried, initiating the battle 16 years in the making. 

“Go, use tackle!”  
“Let’s lower his defenses Chimchar! Go for leer!”  
“Tackle once more!”  
“ALRIGHT! Now just keep on attacking!”  
“He’s up to something! Withdraw and shore up your defense!”  
A bitter battle now ensued, the pokemon throwing themselves at each other, but Chimchar pulled off a careful attack, waiting for a prime opportunity and pulling off a critical hit, winning Barry the battle. This cut Lucas a lot deeper than he expected, battling was supposed to be Barry’s big thing, Lucas just wanted to explore and discover himself with some partners. So why did he feel this way?  
“Haha! Damn that was an amazing fight Lucas! You almost had me!” Barry said, with a huge smile on his face as he used a Potion on his Chimchar. He handed Lucas a Revive for his Turtwig. However, as he healed it up with an Oran berry, Lucas heard a piercing cry from the lake behind him, and -recalling the legend of the lake- he realised that that could be the mythical lake spirit. He told Barry as much, and they decided to investigate with haste.  
“C’mon, the lake spirit might be in trouble!” Lucas said behind his shoulder as he ran through the small forest path. As they entered the small bank by the lake, they saw a man in a strange suit that reminded them of spacesuits. The only other striking thing about the man was his dark blue hair, too dark for Lucas’s hair, and yet it seemed.. Familiar. The man was muttering something, almost chanting, yet it seemed as if it was more of a speech- or a proclamation? The Lake Guardian Mesprit appeared to be facing the strange man and almost conversing somehow. The man went quiet as Mesprit left, presumably to return to it’s cave- away from the strange man.   
“Excuse me would you?” The man had turned to face them and apparently was leaving the lake, back through the short forest path. He passed by them and Barry took to looking around himself wildly, before looking to Lucas and asking what they should do now.  
“Uhh, I have no clue… OOH I have an idea! Why don’t we go to Sandgem town so we can thank Professor Rowan for the pokemon!” And with that, Barry ran off again, presumably through the grass that had stopped them before. Lucas followed, although he stopped by his mother’s house first so he could tell her he was going on a trip out to Sandgem, as well as to show off his Turtwig to her. Oddly enough, Barry’s mom was also there, and she seemed worried about Barry, so Lucas reassured her.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll catch up with him to send him back here if you want?”  
“Oh no I couldn’t possibly ask either of you to do that, instead, could you give him this for me? It has a map for him so he doesn’t get too lost.” Barry’s Mom requested “Aww thank you so much! I’m counting on you! But now, you’d better head off too!”  
“Gotcha! I’ll catch up and give him that for you. Knowing Barry he’ll probably head straight to Jubilife City immediately after Sandgem, but that’s only a couple of routes away, so I should catch up to him soon enough.” Lucas surmised.  
Lucas leaves the house, and takes his steps into the grass that held so many potential partners and experiences. His first encounter was one of the many bidoof on the route, they were known to be fairly common, but weak in combat, so Lucas defeated it- at the same time recovering the confidence of Turtwig. Eventually he made it through to Sandgem Town, first off running to the Pokemon Center to heal his growing partner. He then made his way to Professor Rowan’s Lab, however as he opened the door, a familiar face greeted him.. Then promptly bumped into him with a  
THUD  
“BARRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY” Lucas yelled at his blond friend as Barry ran away, presumably to Jubilife City. Given the time, he would just barely make it there before nightfall, and if Lucas wanted to thank the Professor, he would have to camp out for the night. As he realised that reality, he sighed and entered the lab, surprising a clearly weary Professor Rowan.   
“Hello Professor! I’ve been meaning to thank you for giving me this pokemon, but you look tired so I’ll come back in the morning?” Lucas said.   
“That would be very kind of you, though are you sure it’s practical? At a guess you want to find Barry right? He’ll only be further away if you wait now, so I’ll be brief. Truly, it warms my heart to see you and your partner so happy, and I only hope you go far together. Speaking of which, I have a request for you. Now, this is a big decision, and a big commitment so I don’t want a split second answer like Barry just gave me. I have a device called a Pokedex that records data on all pokemon you encounter in the wild. I want you to travel the region, and find as many pokemon as possible, giving me the data you collect and thus furthering my research.” Professor Rowan went on to say “To help with your journey, I also have the paperwork necessary to register you into the Pokemon League Challenge. As you travel across the region, some towns have Gym Leaders, who will battle you for a badge. Defeat the Leaders and they will give you their respective Gym Badges, when you have all 8 of them, you can challenge the Elite 4 and Pokemon League Champion. How does that sound? I’ll give you some money for pokemon supplies and hotels for your journey and my creation, the pokedex for recording the rare and wonderful pokemon of this world. Will you accept?” Professor Rowan had impressed the importance of this decision upon Lucas, and yet he knew the answer as soon as the Professor mentioned the Gym Challenge. His pulse quickened at the thought of these battles, full of tension and overcoming the various hardships of this journey. He knew what decision he had to make.   
“No Professor, I’m sorry but I will have to decline. I cannot participate in the Gym Challenge.”  
Lucas was trembling slightly, and yet his voice was perfectly clear. He simply couldn’t face.. Him again. His eyes glistened as he knew he would have to return his partner pokemon as well. He reached for his belt, and took a look at the ball. The surface shone back at him, and, though distorted, it was the face of a coward. He offered the ball up to Rowan, head hanging low.   
“Now what are you doing that for you ridiculous young man? I’m not taking your partner from you simply because you will not battle the Gym Leaders with it! Even if you will not participate in the Gym Challenge I will certainly still give you a Pokedex! Dawn are you around?” At that, Dawn stumbled through the doorway she had clearly been eavesdropping from and stood up quickly, making the professor sighed and told her to grab the Pokedexes from his office.  
“Of course Professor! I’m really sorry about that....” Dawn said sheepishly as she left the room. When she returned the Professor set out the plan:  
“Dawn, you will accompany Lucas as far as Jubilee city’s Trainer School as punishment for spying. From there, Lucas, you should head East to Oreburgh City then continue North for Eterna City and further. Sounds good?” He didn’t wait for a response before saying “Good, now go away so I can sleep, you two should find a hotel, it’s getting late.” He headed outside to go to his loft which was pretty much his house.  
“Right then. Shall we find a cheap place to sleep for the night?” Lucas said, with not a small amount of awkwardness at his new female companion.   
“Then again.. The Moon is looking wonderful eh? Advantage of Sinnoh is the lack of light pollution, if you can handle the cold, you can see the stars really clearly.” Lucas grinned as Dawn said this, her face lit up as she was clearly passionate about Sinnoh and the outdoors in general.   
“In that case.. I have an idea! Wait here a minute, I’ll be back soon!”  
“Where are you going?” Dawn said, more than a little confused at Lucas’s shift to outgoing after she talked about the stars.  
“Shopping.” Lucas said, shifting Dawn’s perception of him from almost cute when excited to a master of the long forgotten art of being annoying. She voiced as much, before Lucas darted into first the Pokemart, then the Pokecenter. He left the orange-topped building carrying 2 sleeping bags and a few provisions for both of them, and their respective Pokemon.  
“Come on, let’s get a bit into the Route!” Without waiting for her, he went through the trees and began setting up, as much as you can “Set up” sleeping bags that is. Dawn got bored of standing around waiting for any kind of explanation and followed him through to the new Route.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I'm gonna try and upload fairly regularly, we'll start with weekly at the latest, if not, when each chapter is completed and change if and when needed.


End file.
